parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Road to Zootopia (The Road to El Dorado - Phase Awesomeness)
A Dream Come True...But at a Cost. In the midst of General Kai's conquest of the "mortal world", Shining Armor and Garth, two best friends, are enjoying their life together in St. John, Canada, as avid gamers and social entertainers. After a comical mishap in the coastal city, however, they wind up trapped out at sea and eventually stranded on an island with a quite self-confident horse named Maximus. But, as it turns out, their newfound surroundings are actually part of the legendary metropolis Zootopia, the inhabitants of which-mainly through their leaders, Mayor Lionheart and Dawn Bellwether-practically venerate the two friends. Not knowing what to do, Garth and Shining Armor decide to play along, though their scheme is recognized but cleverly kept silent by Cadance, a "captive" who already has a liking towards Shining Armor. Yet despite their newfound fame and glory, Shining Armor has his worries. For one thing, he and his friend are basically living a lie. For another thing, his relationship with Cadance is starting to get amusingly awkward. And on top of that, Shining Armor personally only cares about the lavish lifestyle Zootopia has to offer, but Garth, being the more social-leader type, cares about the people and desires to stay among them-much to Bellwether's disdain and Lionheart's admiration. As growing strains in Garth's and Shining Armor's friendship develop, and with Kai slowly closing in, the need for reconciliation and cooperation between the two to save all of Zootopia from destruction is greater now than ever before...and Garth personally knows it. Main Characters Miguel - Garth (Alpha and Omega) Tulio - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Chel - Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tzekel-Kan - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) Chief Tannabok - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) Altivo - Maximus (Tangled) Cortes - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) Additional Characters Spanish Guard - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) Bibo the Armadillo - Lou (Cats and Dogs) Girl in Barcelona - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Two Girls in Barcelona - Lilly and Kate (Alpha and Omega) Zaragoza and Giant Jaguar Statue - Manchas (Zootopia) Acolyte - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) El Dorado Citizens - Inhabitants of Zootopia (Zootopia) Trivia * This is the second Phase Awesomeness appearance of Shining Armor, Dawn Bellwether, and Kai since Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure. * This is the first time that Garth and Shining Armor have a major role and the second time they play as a duo since the aforementioned parody. * This parody marks the one-time debut of Lionheart, Cadance, and Maximus. * Originally, Humphrey would have played Tulio, considering that he is Garth's brother-in-law, but Shining Armor better fit the role. * Despite the fact that Cadance is not a citizen of Zootopia, she fits well into her character role. * The events of this parody take place sometime during the mid-events of Kung Fu Panda 3, and could also be considered an alternate version or sequel of Zootopia. Category:The Road to El Dorado Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Shining Armor and Garth Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs